<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Look Wonderful Tonight by sediment</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352420">You Look Wonderful Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment'>sediment</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sediment/pseuds/sediment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夜莺闯入了乌鸦的巢穴。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leliana/Morrigan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Look Wonderful Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yek96/gifts">yek96</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>营地里总是很热闹，莫瑞甘也总是置身于热闹之外。除了灰袍守卫者偶尔会过来，其他人都很好地与她保持距离。莫瑞甘对此十分满意，多么符合一个住在沼泽与世隔绝的判教女巫形象。人们围着灰袍守卫者，他们在大声谈论着什么，无非也就是今天的炖菜，烦人又层出不穷的敌人，总是找上门来的奇怪委托，那只战獒做了什么傻事，阿里斯泰的袜子又出现在了谁的包里诸如此类。莫瑞甘远离营地中心的原因除了维持荒野女巫形象、厌恶人群以外还有一点就是可以很好的避免长久没清洗的衣物的恶臭以及可能会吸引过来的跳蚤虱子。想到这里莫瑞甘就忍不住露出嫌弃的表情和发出厌恶的鼻音，那个比狗还呆、袜子到处丢的“前圣殿骑士”最近终于找到了她的痛点——弗莱玛斯，并且死缠不放像费雷登的狗咬住了敌人要害一样不松口。莫瑞甘感到心烦意乱，她很少会在和别人的交流中遇挫，这比夏日绕着帐篷飞舞的蚊子还令人烦躁，她忍不住伸手抓了一下肘部的皮肤。她开始端详起今天收到的礼物。灰袍守卫者总是会把旅途沿路搜刮到的小玩意送给大家，而且十分擅长于把礼物送给对的人，仿佛有一本看不见的人际交往攻略手册。一个小银镜，手柄和背面雕刻了那些一看就知道会是贵族女士青睐的那种复杂精巧花纹。事实上莫瑞甘已经完全不记得她还是小女孩时短暂地保存过一小会的那个小镜子具体是什么样子，毕竟她还没来得及好好端详它弗莱玛斯就夺过去并砸地四分五裂了。她还是和灰袍守卫者分享了这个故事，没什么关系，这只是和弗莱玛斯相处的漫长时光里无足轻重的小事，还不够格成为“创伤”。除了小银镜还有一些其他的小玩意，项链，戒指，胸针，耳环，即便莫瑞甘并没有耳洞。但是乌鸦总是会收集亮晶晶的宝贝放进自己的巢穴。<br/>  莫瑞甘很满足地视察自己的战利品，而且这也有利于她屏蔽来自营地的声音。当她仔细研究银镜的花纹时——希望这次至少能在失去它之前记住它——实在是太过投入，以至于蕾莉安娜走过来时她也没来得及把亮晶晶的小玩意们叼回巢里。<br/>  “我今天在邓利姆的进口商人那里买了点香料，也许你应该来试试新的炖菜……”蕾莉安娜一边说着一边走过来，洛泽林修女有一副好心肠，或者说她的身份要求她如此。“哦！”前吟游诗人的惊叹几乎是唱出来的，她随即又压低了声音，“沼泽女巫和她的宝藏，我可没想到这个。”蕾莉安娜靠了过来，莫瑞甘非常明显地感觉到私人边际被冒犯，“我能看看吗？”修女礼貌地问到，奥莱的口音让莫瑞甘更加烦躁，她用指甲刮了一下之前发痒的那块皮肤。她原本是想用惯例的恶毒语言把修女赶走，注满毒液的词语在舌尖转了个弯变成一个不耐烦的鼻音，莫瑞甘也不知道为什么就默许了修女坐在了她身边。<br/>  奥莱人对时尚与阴谋的敏感程度就像费雷登的狗对于营地炖菜。蕾莉安娜小心而礼貌地拿起几个小首饰借着莫瑞甘帐篷旁火堆发出得微弱的光观看。她以为她用呵护小鸡一样的温柔动作对待这些玩意就可能减轻她冒犯别人的程度吗，莫瑞甘暗自思忖，她没有说出来，今天已经足够疲惫了没有必要去浪费口舌。蕾莉安娜抿着嘴，喉咙发出小小的感叹音节，“你真的有不少很不错的首饰，全都是灰袍守卫者送的吗，还是有你自己的收藏？”“这不关你的事，看够了就可以离开我的帐篷。”标准的符合人们心中想象的荒野女巫语气。“好吧好吧，”蕾莉安娜摆摆手，“但是仅仅只是放着实在是太浪费了。”修女拿起其中一对耳饰在莫瑞甘耳边比划了一下，“这个宝石的颜色非常衬托你的眼睛……”莫瑞甘觉得更加烦躁了，她抬起一只手又抓挠了一下隐隐发痒的肘部。“不要露出这种表情嘛，这很漂亮的。”修女笑起来了，把耳饰放回去又开始寻找新的。莫瑞甘能意识到温度很快就要随着血液往脸上涌来，不过弗莱玛斯从来不是个通常意义上的母亲，控制自己的身体反应这项技能当她还是只小乌鸦时就被迫学会了。<br/>  “你很适合戴耳环……”她举起一条项链，“不，你还是适合你现在的项链，很粗粝，野性，非常适合你……”黏糊糊的奥莱口音，以及不知道是在看自己的项链还是别的部位的眼神。“管好你的眼睛，修女。”莫瑞甘几乎要把脑子里厌恶的哼声真的发出来。她也确实这么做了，"我住在沼泽里不代表我不知道什么是神职人员应该做的什么不是。"夜莺看着乌鸦写满了不满的脸，她不介意只是笑着说：“你如果换上适合的首饰以及我说过的镶着金边深红色天鹅绒裙子出现在舞会上，整个冬宫都会把注意力转向你。”“哈勒席洛，一个乡下修道院的小修女居然去过奥莱最亮的明珠。”莫瑞甘眯起金色眼睛，就像一头准备发起攻击的狮子。"我在进入教会之前是吟游诗人，这不奇怪。"蕾莉安娜的脖子僵了一下，很快前吟游诗人就调整回原来的样子。但是鸦科眼睛总是能找到弱点，莫瑞甘没有像往常一样尖牙利嘴，发痒的皮肤和突然闷热起来的气温让她适时地放弃用尖喙啄咬伤口。“你上次发表对于时尚的高见时我已经说过了，我还要再重复一遍，我知道我很漂亮，能说点我不知道的事吗？”惯用的，和上次一样的荒野女巫语气。她仍然眯着眼睛试图从洛泽林修女脸上找到属于奥莱吟游诗人的影子。蕾莉安娜歪了歪脑袋，依旧用黏糊的奥莱口音说：“这是事实，重复事实并没有什么不对。”她们彼此都看对方入了迷。这气氛不太对，莫瑞甘思忖。环境，人物，氛围都到齐了，下一步是这场拙劣舞台剧里相爱的主角接吻了吗？蕾莉安娜确实这么做了，像任何一个剧本应该发展的那样。莫瑞甘接受了这个轻柔的仿佛来自一只蝴蝶的亲吻。<br/>  蕾莉安娜站起来拍了拍衣服，“已经不早了，我应该走了。”夜莺挤占了乌鸦的巢穴之后又匆匆飞走。莫瑞甘看着她离开的背影，又突然叫住她，“你不准告诉任何人这件事。”修女兼吟游诗人站住，她只是笑了一下又转头往飘来炖菜香味的营地走去。莫瑞甘本可以冲上来威胁她绝对不可以说出去更不可以编成歌唱到每个人都知道，但是她放弃了，这没有意义。<br/>  第一轮守夜的人打了个长长的哈欠。莫瑞甘躺在她的巢穴里，她的指腹轻轻地摩挲着因为夜莺而充血发热的耳垂。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>